I Won't Lose!
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Ten Year Bazooka strikes again! Just like back then, it sends both Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi to the future and make them meet their adult versions. Oh no. Not another competition game between the jealous and possessive Rain guardians again! But wait a minute... Now is Yamamoto versus Adult Tsuna? How come! Yaoi. TYL!80xTYL!27. 8027. Sequel to 'My Tuna Is Better'.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Sequel to 'My Tuna Is Better'. Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna), 8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing as in male x male loves each other. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **I Won't Lose!**

"24 Versus 14"

 _It really feels ticklish._

That was what the all-grown-up, 24-years old, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth leader of the Vongola Famiglia, had in his mind when this happened. It was already late night outside and Tsuna was sleeping relaxed on his bed, tucked inside the comfortable Italian-designer-made bedcover. But even though he was trying to sleep, the strange sensation coming from behind his neck was distracting him to go to his La La land.

 _Sigh, this must be Takeshi's doing._

He mentally rolled his eyes upon thinking that. Who else would be doing something like this during his beauty sleep, if not his oblivious boyfriend? The mafia boss was actually referring to his Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, the happy-go-lucky lover with carefree personality who couldn't seem to keep his pants on. They always slept together in Tsuna's bed every night. In fact, Tsuna didn't think Yamamoto even needed his own room to sleep at. He never used it. He was always there sticking to Tsuna like a salmon roe on a seaweed. The only times Yamamoto ever used his bed probably was when Tsuna was punishing him with the infamous 'No sex for a week' phrase and even then, Yamamoto still slept in Tsuna's bedroom, even though he was sulking a bit at the corner.

 _Meh, I'm really not in the mood for that. I'm too tired. Maybe if I ignore him long enough, he will stop on his own._

The Vongola Decimo tried his best to shun out the weird sensation on his neck. If Tsuna had to pinpoint what that was, it was probably Yamamoto kissing and licking him seductively, trying to set the mood. Honestly, ignoring that was quite hard. It felt ticklish and wet. Not to mention the warm feeling coming from the heavy breathing showered on his neck was very noticeable.

 _He is really not stopping, isn't he?_

Yamamoto was always hungry for his little Tuna that it was even too much for the brunet to handle. It couldn't be helped. Tsuna could only do so much. He was already busy with the tons of paperworks, responsibilities and meetings with the other mafia families every day. Not to mention the times when he had to clean up his subordinates' mess. Then, like a cherry on top of the parfait, he had to deal with Yamamoto humping his butt on a daily basis, even after four times doing it in the morning and the night before. His sleeping time was probably the only time when he had the free time to enjoy himself and relax. And now Yamamoto wanted to playfully disturb that too? Not a chance.

 _Okay, that's it._

Tsuna decided to finally confront his lover.

"Hey, Takeshi. Stop that. It tickles." His voice was low, almost as if he was just brushing him off, but there was definitely a hint of annoyance there.

"Hmm? What is it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto replied innocently, as if he didn't know what Tsuna was referring too.

"I really mean it. Stop that. I'm trying to sleep here." He tried to close his eyes further as he pulled the blanket in, trying to enclose himself with it.

"But what?" Yamamoto only sounded confused.

But it didn't stop. In fact, it seemed to be more eager than before. And it just irked Tsuna a lot.

"You know you're basically molesting me while I'm trying to sleep. If this is one of your jokes, I'm telling you it isn't funny." Tsuna's voice was strict and demanding.

"But Tsuna! Listen!"

"Come on, don't give me that. I could literally feel your _Little Takeshi_ poking on my ass."

"Hey, it's not little!" A random disapproving voice suddenly blurted out in the middle of the argument. It caught Tsuna off guard because it sounded like it came directly behind him but it didn't sound like _his_ Rain guardian.

"Huh?" Instinctively, Tsuna sat up and pulled the blanket open.

Taken aback, he really didn't expect to see the younger version of Yamamoto Takeshi there!

"Huhhh?! You're not _my_ Tsuna!" The 14-years-old baseball jock sat up and looked confused.

"What the— So it wasn't you? It was your younger self that did all that lewd things to me?" The mafia boss looked rather shocked. He noticed that his lover, the adult Yamamoto, was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, while the younger version of him was sitting in the middle of them.

"Ohh, he did?" The 24-years-old Yamamoto raised his eyebrow inquisitively to _his_ Tsuna before he then went to lock his gaze on his younger self,

"You got a lot of nerves doing that to _my_ Tsuna." Looking intimidating and pissed off, he crackled up his knuckles as if to reinforce his irritated manner.

"As if! It was an honest mistake! I wouldn't have done it if it's not _my_ Tsuna!" The young baseball jock defended himself, "Besides, I don't want y _our_ Tsuna. He is too old!"

"O-Old?" The Vongola Decimo gasped in pure shock.

"Hahaha! He called you old!" The older Takeshi laughed carefreely, teasing his lover.

"Would you be so kind as to enlighten me why you called me old?" Tsuna was smiling all so kind and gentle as he stated that.

If look could kill… It was somewhat scary to see Tsuna looking like that.

"N-Noo! Don't come any closer! Help me, _my_ Tsuna!" The raven haired boy looked horrified as he backed away from the menacing aura coming from a certain mafia boss.

Out of the blue…

 **Ka-Boom!**

Tsuna's bed was suddenly covered with fluffy pink smoke as another 14-year-old boy was transported to the future. All because of the Ten Year Bazooka.

Call it a cheap accidental lewd scene like the typical rom-com manga. Or it was just his shear of clumsiness. But the younger Sawada Tsunayoshi actually landed right on top of the adult Yamamoto, straddling him on his lap.

"Huh? Soft." Was all the Rain guardian hunk could say when he accidentally grabbed the round and plump thing on his hand.

It was Tsuna's butt that the future Yamamoto grabbed.

"Hiee! Who are you?! Where are you touching?!" The brunet boy panicked and immediately stood up from his position. Though, he gracefully ended up on the floor instead, "Ouch, it hurts!"

"Noo! Tsuna? Are you okay?" the younger Yamamoto immediately climbed down the bed and went to help his Tsuna, leaving the two adults on the bed.

"Relax. It's not like you have any butt yet." Adult Yamamoto smirked daringly as he threw a condescending smile to his younger self which made the baseball boy to be heavily fumed with it.

"Now if it was _my_ Tsuna…" He went to look at the Vongola boss, "Tsuna, let's show them your amazing ass."

"No, thanks. Please kindly leave me out of your silly competition game." The mafia boss shook his head firmly, "Besides, that's a sexual harassment, Takeshi."

"But Tsuna, why?!"

"Good! We don't want to see your old and wrinkly butt anyway!" The raven haired boy voiced his annoyance, still looking irritated toward his older self.

"Sigh. I don't want to join… whatever happened here." Adult Tsuna sighed tiredly, clearly showing his disinterest, "But whatever you say, _premature cummer_."

And that was like a low blow to the younger Yamamoto. His face turned beet red upon hearing that. It definitely hit the spot.

"W-What?! It's not like that! It's really not like that at all! It's just that _my_ Tsuna is just too erotic!" The Namimori baseball ace blushed all red, feeling self-conscious of the fact that he could really come rather fast.

"Hieee! Yamamoto, what are you talking about?! Not that loud!" The shy brunet was caught off guard because of that.

"You won't understand!" He took a deep breath and fumed at the Vongola boss, "Y-You… You frigid fish!"

Being called old? He could take it. Accused of having old and wrinkly butt? Not a big deal. But this? This just did it for him.

"Excuse you, where the hell you heard that from? Reborn? I am not impotent! I do sex too! Lots of it! All the time! Four times a day! Heck, I love sex!" Adult Tsuna unexpectedly raised his voice in protest, triggered by the whole accusation.

"Really? You love doing that with me too? I am so happy!" Adult Yamamoto was so happy that he immediately glomped at _his_ Tsuna, showering him with kisses, like a cute little puppy.

"Takeshi, not now." Tsuna only casually brushed him off.

"I knew it! You guys are perverts! Hentai! Sex addict exhibitionists!" The baseball jock gasped in shock.

This was really getting too far. And the younger Tsuna realized that too. He needed to stop his boyfriend soon before it got worse.

"Mouuu… Yamamoto, stop that…" The 14-year-old brunet boy pleaded cutely as he went to lean closer and wrapped his arms around the baseball jock.

"Yeah, Yamamoto. Stop that." The older Takeshi mockingly repeated Tsuna's words.

"No! I won't lose to you!" The raven haired boy was still stubborn.

"Except, you already lost."

"No, I didn't!" Yamamoto valiantly denied.

"You did."

"Did not!" He raised his voice in annoyance.

"Did too!"

They really argued like kindergarteners fighting over the same toy.

"Oh yeah? Let's ask _my_ Tsuna!" The baseball jock came up with this brilliant idea. He knew _his_ Tsuna would side with him. He was pretty confident with that.

"Sure!" They went to look for the brunets, but then to their surprise, they didn't see them.

Both of the Tsunas were already on top of the bed, sleeping peacefully side by side. It couldn't be helped. They were all really tired and it was already late night. It didn't seem like the Ten Year Bazooka would be returning them to their timeline soon. So, why not just enjoy whatever they can, while they can?

"Ehh? Tsuna went to sleep without us." Adult Takeshi stated matter-of-factly after he saw both Tunas sleeping like a log on the bed. It kinda made him want to join the group too.

"Oh well, let's postpone it for tomorrow and just go to sleep." The Rain guardian hunk yawned tiredly, "And you still lost, by the way."

"No! And this is your fault!" Yamamoto still valiantly denied that. He would deny it ten thousands time if he needed to. There's no way he would admit that he lost to his future self.

"What? No. This is clearly _your_ fault."

"No, it's your fault! You bored Tsuna!"

"Well, you bored _your_ Tsuna in bed." The older Yamamoto gave his beautiful rape face smirk as he threw a condescending chuckle to his younger self.

It never ceased to rub the younger Yamamoto in the wrong way.

"Y-You wanna go that way, huh? F-Fine! Bring it on!"

— **The End—**

* * *

Author's Note:

As you can see, I've been through such rough patches in life and well, I was really lonely, sad and pathetic. But hey, I somehow pulled through. I guess it's thanks to the people here in FFN who bothered to friend me on Facebook and tried to reach out the hands for me. It's like 8027 is all I have left. Still, I am really grateful. You guys are the best.

Ciao.


End file.
